


He Said Yes

by Starlithorizon



Series: Alchemy and Guitar Ties [11]
Category: Cabin Pressure
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-26
Updated: 2013-02-26
Packaged: 2017-12-03 15:53:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/699971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starlithorizon/pseuds/Starlithorizon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Martin and Arthur begin planning their wedding, which may or may not be difficult when the helpers are also part of the MJN team.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Martin looked especially pleased as he gripped the control column en route to Brussels. Douglas raised an eyebrow at his captain, who never looked so utterly happy, whether or not one could find his better half within view. Douglas, who was likely becoming a soppy sod in his old age, had to admit that he liked seeing his friend look so besotted.

"What's got you looking so _exuberant_?" Douglas drawled. If he put a sarcastic emphasis on that last word, it was an accident, borne of spending _years_ sitting next to Martin in a flying tin cupboard.

Martin turned briefly to shoot a smile at his co-pilot, and he could have blinded someone with all that light.

"He said yes."

Douglas grinned. They'd been talking about it for over six months, and Martin had dithered more and more. To hear that he'd finally asked, and that it had been received well was amazing!

"Martin!" Douglas crowed. If they hadn't been busy flying, he would have clapped the man on the back. "Congratulations!"

The captain flushed red, but his smile didn't fade.

"I just can't believe it. It's like I keep expecting to wake up and it's all a dream and I'm back in my dingy attic, watching him from afar." He turned to Douglas, a small crease of worry forming between his brows. "You don't think anything bad will happen, do you?"

"Like what, exactly? You pick the wrong bow-tie for your wedding? Carolyn demands grandchildren? There's plenty that can go wrong, but I honestly doubt that anything really  bad will happen."

Of course, if this was a film, that would be precisely when an important bit would fall off the plane and they would drop out of the sky. Fortunately, such was not the case and they continued flying normally.

"Thanks, Douglas."

"Any time."

* * *

" _Engaged_? As in _engaged to be married_?"

Arthur was torn between biting his lip and beaming, and she could tell that there was no possible way for him to keep that smile down.

"Yeah, Mum," he said, grinning like a loon. It softened her heart and her eyes and made her smile in return. She rested a hand over her the back of her boy's hand.

"I'm so glad for you, Arthur."

Dear God, she meant it. Arthur put a hand over hers, stacking them like they used to do when he was a boy.

"Thanks, Mum."

He sighed like a twitterpated teenage girl and leaned his head against his shoulder. It didn't matter that he was in his thirties, or that he now had a home of his own, or that he was getting married: he was still her little boy. He would always be her little boy.

"He just makes me so happy," Arthur murmured, smiling faintly now. He positively glowed with joy, whether or not his smile made him look deranged.

"Then I'm happy you found him."

"I am too."


	2. Chapter 2

They curled together on the sofa in their sitting room, telly humming quietly in the background as they basked in each other. Knowing that Douglas and Carolyn— _Carolyn!_ —approved was one of the sweetest things Martin had ever known. And this, coming from a man engaged to Arthur Shappey!

"I don't know about you, Skip, but I think our wedding should be small," Arthur murmured. His head was resting on Martin's shoulder, and Martin's arm was draped over Arthur's shoulders. His hand moved up to tangle in the steward's thick hair, and he could feel the lazy smile as it danced across Arthur's face.

"It certainly would be easier that way," Martin conceded. In all honesty, he wasn't expecting much more than a quick trip to the register's office, an exchange of (fairly cheap) rings, and maybe dinner with Carolyn and Douglas to celebrate. It wasn't that he'd  _prefer_ that, just that, well, he didn't know many people. And besides, he had simple tastes. He didn't need some elaborate affair just to show the world how much he loved this man. All that mattered to him were the vows and rings, delicate reminders that this was for good. Forever and a day.

Arthur looked up at Martin, and Martin looked down at Arthur.

"Do you think... Well, do you think Mum and Douglas would want to be there? When we get married, I mean."

No, he hadn't thought about it at all. But if Arthur wanted them to be there, then how could he refuse? Besides, if he was being really honest, he wanted them there as well. Not only was Carolyn Arthur's mother, but she was Martin's friend. Douglas was also Martin's friend, one of the best he'd ever had. Really, if he was going to have anyone there, it would certainly be the two of them.

"I don't see why not. We can certainly ask them. I'd like it."

"And what about your mum? And your sister, and your brother? Won't they want to be there?"

Having Mum there would be nice, but he wasn't entirely sure he wanted Simon or Caitlin there. They both knew that he was with Arthur, and his mother knew that they were engaged, but it sort of clashed with the small affair he'd been expecting. Besides, his mum would try to talk Martin into a bigger wedding, something with a band and flowers and tuxedos. Simon would sniffle loudly, distractingly, and would probably spin Martin around before he even got a chance to kiss Arthur. Caitlin would probably be the only calm one, though there was no doubting that Douglas would hit on her, and he couldn't handle that while actually getting married.

"Why don't we throw a party after? That way, we can invite everyone and still just have a simple wedding. We can invite my family, and the groundscrew and Hannah and everyone. We can have a cake, and dancing, and..."

"And balloons!" Arthur cried, sitting up and releasing his fiance. Martin chuckled and pulled Arthur back down so he was leaning on him.

"Yes, love. It's not a proper party without balloons."


	3. Chapter 3

The trickiest part was getting everyone to rein it in a little while planning the party. The actual marriage itself would be simple—Arthur and Martin would wear their best suits, say their vows and exchange rings in front of a judge and family (the MJN family, that is), and kiss to seal the deal. It wasn't that they didn't feel they deserved a big, overwhelming thing, it was that they simply didn't  _need_ it. All they needed was the quiet agreement of forever.

Douglas and Carolyn each wanted to plan the party themselves, but Martin and Arthur were adamant on that front. While they didn't care about most of it, they did want simplicity. And balloons.

They sent the invitations a month before the Big Day. Hannah was so excited by hers that she phoned them to say yes and mutter to herself about  _What am I going to wear?_ and just generally be excited. Herc recieved his own invitation, which he found touching (though don't ever tell Carolyn). Caitlin and her boyfriend were invited, as well as Simon and his family. Martin's mum got hers, and she called as well. Dirk, Phil, Karl, everyone who worked at the Fitton airfield: all of them were invited. Martin even invited the last batch of students he'd lived with. _  
_

Through silent and tacit agreement, Gordon was left off the list. So was Ruth and her awful grandson. And Mr Birling (though Arthur had certainly played with that idea quite a lot).

Things went on with a bit of a hectic edge for a few weeks as Carolyn and Douglas subtly took over the party-planning duties. After a while, Martin and Arthur had to admit that it was a lot easier to just let them do what they wanted. They took this time to just grin at each other like idiots and be excited. That was all they needed.

The night before the wedding found them lying tangled in bed, the moonlight limning them in silver. Martin's hands brushed over Arthur's skin, Arthur's fingers danced across Martin's jaw. There was something beautifully unreal to the situation that they just couldn't help the way it filled them up.

"I can't wait for tomorrow," Arthur murmured in the half light. He picked up Martin's hand and pressed a kiss to the centre of his palm.

"I'm surprised we've managed to wait more than a month," Martin laughed softly. He leaned in and let his lips touch the juncture between Arthur's neck and shoulder. Arthur arched his neck, silently encouraging Martin's moonlit worship. Martin pressed words of love and kindness into the tender skin.

"In only a few hours, we'll be married," Arthur gasped. It wasn't meant to come out so breathlessly, but his wicked pilot had found that spot on his throat that always undid him. Martin chuckled, the breath humming through Arthur. This was a time for retaliation, reciprocation, and perhaps a bit of teasing of his own. Arthur swiftly rolled so that Martin was sprawled on top of him, and it was utterly beautiful.

"We'll be our own family," Martin breathed, though it was charged with need as Arthur let his own kisses drift over Martin's neck. The sensations were heady things, and two and a half years in, it still felt brand new. Neither could wait to grow old with the other to get grey and stooped and wrinkled, and maybe a bit senile. Anything could happen and it would happen to them together.

 _This_ was the most beautiful thing either of them had ever known. This potential, this chance, this utterly perfect sense of beginning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soon, my friends. Soon.

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't done much with Carolyn or Douglas, and that disappoints me. It's probably good to expect more in the future, I think.


End file.
